Take Me Home
by The-Kiwi-CSI
Summary: My first attempt at a FanFic. Lindsay is in Montana and realises where her true home is. One Shot. Set some time during Season Six. Not based on actual events. No real spoilers included.


_A/N Hey guys. This is my first attempt at writing a FanFic. I hope its ok. I'd like to first off say that I am a reader. Not a writer. But I have enjoyed reading FanFiction so much that I thought I'd give it a shot. _

_I tried to make it original, but I wanted to start off with something easy._

_I live in New Zealand. Not America. And although English is my first, and only, language, we spell several words differently. I have tried my best to have all words spelt the American way, but I might of missed one or two._

_I would really appreciate your honest reviews. I can take the criticism and use it to improve my writing._

_I hope you enjoy my story and thank you for reading._

_I know that the song is about Virginia, which is a state not mentioned in the series, but the words kind of fitted well.  
_

_Sadly, I do not own CSI: NY or any of the characters I have written about. I also do not own the lyrics by John Denver.  
_

**I hear her voice, in the mornin' hours she calls me**

**The radio reminds me of my home far away.**

**And drivin' down the road,**

**I get a feelin' that I should have been home yesterday,**

**Yesterday**

**Country Roads, take me home,**

**To the place I belong;**

**West Virginia, mountain momma,**

**Take me home, country roads.**

**Take Me Home, Country Roads – John Denver.**

Lindsay Messer shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She'd never been a fan of airports and the plastic seats that made your back sore. She looked at her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes and sighed. She still had an hour before her already delayed flight departed. Usually she would choose to fill in her time by browsing through the small airport shops or grabbing something to eat in order to avoid the aircraft food, but none of that appealed to her right now. All she wanted was to be back in New York in the arms of her husband and daughter.

After a hectic few months of work, Danny had insisted that she use some of her holiday time to take a break from it all and visit her parents in Bozeman, Montana. At first she had been hesitant about the whole idea. It meant leaving her eighteen month daughter for a few nights, something that she had never done before. But Danny was adamant that they would be fine and she should go. Lindsay had found that she had no choice but to agree, he was a great father and now that he was back on his feet, he should be able to cope. At least for a few days.

As a child, Lindsay had always loved the winter. Winter meant many things. It meant that it was Thanksgiving, Christmas and her oldest brother's Birthday. But it was the snow that Lindsay loved the most about the winter. When the snow fell it meant that school was almost certainly going to be closed, which left her with days of snowball fights and skiing with her brothers on the massive ranch. But right now, Lindsay couldn't help but hate the snow. It was the snow on the runway that had caused the flight to be delayed. It was the snow that had caused her to be stuck in the airport for hours. And it was the snow that kept her from Danny and Lucy.

The trip had been short. Just four days. But to Lindsay it had been four days too long. Yes, she had enjoyed seeing her parents and siblings. She had enjoyed not being woken up at 2am by a dead body. But right now, Montana was not the place she wanted to be most.

She thought back to her last conversation with her husband the night before…

"_Uh, Linds…" he said hesitantly once she had answered her cell, sounding a little nervous._

_Lindsay's heart began to pound, she could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong, and that something probably involved their little girl, Lucy. "What is it Danny?"_

"_Um… how do you remove glue"_

_Lindsay laughed. "Danny, you're a CSI. You should know this. Alcohol will dissolve adhesive in the glue. I think there's a small bottle of Whiskey in the top shelf above the sink behind the crisps. That should do the trick."_

"_Uh… I don't think I should be using alcohol for this Linds" he replied, still sounding a bit nervous._

"_And why's that Danny?" Lindsay asked, curious as to why he was so nervous._

"_Um… Well… the glue's kinda all over Luce."_

_Immediately Lindsay grasped why he was so nervous. But she was not at all concerned. "What was she doing?"_

"_Well we were playing with the glitter. You know, making shapes with the glue and sprinkling glitter over top, brushing it off like fingerprinting dust, that sort of thing. And well, the phone rang. I only turned my back for a second I swear, but when I turned back around she had the bottle in her hands and the glue was everywhere."_

_Lindsay tried to muffle her laughter, as she knew that Danny was seriously concerned. "I hope you didn't let her get any of the glue on my rug Daniel Messer." She said in a mock stern tone._

"_No Linds, your rug is fine. We put a sheet down on the ground before we started." Danny explained "Just please can you tell me how to get this glue off her Lindsay. She's getting it everywhere."_

"_Danny if you calmed down and read the bottle you'd know that it is only PVA and it's water soluble. Just give her a bath in warm soapy water and wash her clothes before it dries, she'll be fine."_

"_Oh, thanks Linds" He said, sounding relieved. "I guess I should have checked that"_

_This time Lindsay made no attempt to muffle her laughter since the issue had been solved, "No problem. I hope you two are having fun."_

"_Yeah we are, but we both miss you lots."_

"_I miss you both too Danny, but remember that this vacation was your idea"_

"_I know it was, but I'm thinking that next time you go home, me and Luce are gonna have to come with you. I don't think I could last another trip without you"_

"_You know what Dan? That sounds like a great idea. And I know the Mom and Dad will be pleased to see you both again. But right now you need to go and give Lucy a bath. I'm assuming she's probably uncomfortable and not very happy about being covered in glue. I'll see you both tomorrow night."_

"_Yeah will do. Love you Montana."_

"_Love you too Dan."_

An announcement over the loudspeaker brought her back to the present.

"Could all passengers for American Airlines Flight 514 departing to New York City please make your way to gate 7 for boarding. Thank you, and enjoy your flight."

Smiling slightly, Lindsay picked up her small blue carry on bag and headed towards the specified gate.

As she along the icy black tarmac towards the small waiting jet she thought to herself. Danny had said that when she was going to Montana, she was going home. But Lindsay no longer thought of Montana as being her home. She had left too much behind when she had come and home to her would always be where the two most important people of her life were.

She would always be a country girl at heart. But now she was a country girl that called the city home.


End file.
